A True Hero: When the heroines, meet a true hero
by Soulwars1998
Summary: A story where The Winx, find out that not every hero, needs to have magical powers.


It was a late day in Gardenia, the sun was setting and people were going home, or doing last minute shoppings. There were no witches to be fought, no wizards to be dealt with, and luckily, no underwater threats like Tritanus to fight. Gardenia, was at peace. Unbeknownst to the city, heck, maybe even the entire world, an old man, but only in his forties, a man who had done it all, a man who had saved the world from nuclear threats, and total devastation. That man, was walking through the crowded streets of the city.

He had heard the stories about these "fairies" protecting the world and this city, from total destruction. Well, he did too, but not this city, no, the entire world, on many occasions. But this man decided, to live his life like a man, and not as a soldier, not as a seed of war. He walked through the streets, people were looking at him, probably because of the large burn scar on the left side of his face, just below his eye, covering his left cheek. The man didn't care about them staring at him, he was used to getting these stares from people. Finally, the man reached a beach. It was a nice beach, he had been to several others, only difference was that he was on missions back then. That's when he saw it, a bar, in the middle of the beach.

The man walked towards the bar, entering it since there were no doors, he spotted a table at the end of the bar. The man was wearing a suit, a suit he also wore, when he attempted to shoot himself in front of his "father's" grave. Sitting down on the only chair at the table, he looked at the beach. The waves splashing against the sands of the beach, the sound of the ocean, the sound of seaguls, it made him feel.. At peace. He saw that there was some kind of stage set up on the beach, different lights and some microphones were also on the stage. Snake didn't care, he just wanted some peace and quiet.

Suddenly, a girl came up to him, she had dark pink hair and was wearing green jeans and a fitting sweater.

"Hello, what would you like the drink?" The girl asked politely.

"Some water will do." The man, mostly known as: Solid Snake, replied.

"Alright, water it is, it'll be right up." The girl said while walking to the bar.

"What did he want sweetie?" A man behind the bar, asked.

"Just some water." The girl replied. "Did you see what he's wearing?" She asked her father.

"Roxy, some people like to be dressed like that, if the man wants to dress like that, let him." Her father replied, handing her the glass of water. "Now go bring this to him."

Roxy nodded and brought the man his water.

"Here you go mister, enjoy, and if you need anything else, just shout Roxy and I'll be right here.""She said with a smile.

"Thank you, but one glass will do, might be my last for all I know." Snake replied while grabbing the glass.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing, just.. Nothing, it's fine." Snake replied while looking at his glass.

"Okay?" Roxy replied while walking away from the man.

Snake looked at his water, it reminded him of his past missions. Zanzibar land, Shadow Moses, the fight on Outer Heaven.. Outer Heaven, that's were it all ended.. He had done it that day. He had stopped Liquid from firing Rex's rail gun, he had saved the world once again. Taking a sip from the water, feeling the cold substance entering his mouth, he chucked to himself and shook his head.

"I still can't get the taste of Sunny's eggs out of my mouth." He said to himself. Drifting off into his thoughts, he thought back at the many people he had saved and lost, the many missions.. Missions, that only he could accomplish. Foxdie, the virus that caused him to look like this, the virus that caused his accelerated aging, the virus, he was going to commit suicide about, because he was informed, that if he would die, millions of people would die with him, due to the nanomachines and The Patriot's AI's. The Patriots.. He didn't even want to think about them anymore, but nonetheless, he still did. Not because he wanted to, but because he needed to.

About half an hour passed. Snake still had the half of his glass filled with water. More people were now at the bar, talking and laughing with each other. Laughing, something Snake had barely anytime to do.. Talking, the only talks he had, were with Otacon, and those mostly consisted of Codec calls.

Suddenly, everyone inside of the bar went to the stage, everyone, except for one. Suddenly, six guys came walking up the stage, wearing short pants and short sleeved t-shirts.

"Ladies and gentlemen." One of the guys with purple/pink hair said through the microphone.

"Please welcome the beautiful." One with brown hair said.

"Astonishing." One with blonde hair said.

"Amazing." One with long, black hair said.

"Awesome." One with orange hair said.

"Winx!" They all said in union.

As on cue, six girls with wings, probably the fairies Snake had heard about, came flying towards the stage, waving and smiling at everyone.

One of the fairies, a girl with long blone hair, grabbed the microphone and spoke up.

"Hello Gardenia! Is everybody happy?" She asked. Everyone cheered in response.

"Alright, now let's get this party started!" She said. She flicked her fingers and from out of nowhere, all fairies had musical instruments. And then they began to play. One was playing the drums, while the others sang or played guitar. Snake shook his head and got up from his spot, he took his glass with him and walked towards the bar. He grabbed ten dollars from his pocket and handed it to the barkeeper.

"Here, you can keep the change." Snake said. The barkeeper looked at him and shook his head. "It's just water, there's plenty of that, you don't need to pay for it."

"I know, but money is of no value to me." Snake said while turning around and walking away from the bar. 'Besides, I'll be dead soon.' He thought while walking out of the bar. Snake took a glance at the fairies, who were currently singing and enjoying themselves. Snake shook his head and walked away from the stage.

Snake walked across the beach, his the water touching his shoes and the soft wind on his face, he sighed and saw an empty boarding dock. Snake walked towards the boarding dock. Standing on the edge of the dock, he looked at the sun. It was setting, just as it was doing back then, back when he and his father: Big Boss, had their final moment together, before Big Boss passed away at The Boss' grave. "The last ember of this fruitless war dies out, and with me, those old evils, will be gone." That was what Big Boss said to him, he told Snake many things, things about his past, how he had killed The Boss with his own hands.

Snake looked at the setting sun and couldn't help but give a sad smile. He knew that his time was almost at an end, he knew he was going to die soon. But he would spend those days, living as a man, not as a Snake.

The beach was silent again. Only the calming waves from the ocean could be heard. Snake was so lost in thought, that he almost didn't notice someone was behind him... Almost. Turning around, he saw the same girl from before, the girl that served him his water.

"Sir, I saw you walking out of the bar and.. Well, you uhm, we kind of need that glass back, you can't keep it." Roxy said.

Snake looked at his glass,before handing it over to her.

"Aren't you going to drink the rest, I can wait until-."

"No, it's fine." Snake interrupted her.

Roxy nodded and turned her head to the stage. Why weren't you watching The Winx perform? She asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to, I just needed.. Some rest, some time to think." Snake replied.

"Oh, well, what were you thinking about?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing, just.. My past. Memories from an old dog like me. Nothing that should bother a young lady like you." Snake replied.

"That's a nice suit you're wearing, but it's not the best outfit to wear on the beach." Roxy said.

"It's fine, I wasn't planning on staying anyway, I just want to enjoy the scenery for awhile." Snake said while looking at the setting sun.

"Oh, well, have fun then." Roxy said while turning around, only to stop when she saw her friends walking towards her. They were their normal selves again.

"Hi Roxy!" Bloom said.

"Hi girls, that was a very good performance!" Roxy said.

"I know right! I- I mean we totally rocked!" Stella said. Stella looked at who was standing at the edge of the dock, a man, an old man to be precise. He was wearing a suit that just didn't seem to be quite her taste. "Fashion alert!" Stella said while walking towards the man. She grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

"Stella, leave him alone." Techna said with a sigh.

"What, I'm just going to... Oh my." Stella gasped.

Everyone, except Roxy gasped at seeing the man's face. He had a nasty burn scar on the left side of his face, but that was not thwarting worst. No, the worst part where his eyes. They showed so much pain, sorrow, and sadness.

"Check out that scar." Musa said, louder than she wanted to.

Snake turned around and turned his back towards the girls.

"Well I'll say." Stella said. "That's no way to treat a girl!"

"Stella, let's just leave the man alone, he told me he just came here to.. See the sun set." Roxy said.

"See the sun set?" Stella laughed. "What kind of stupid excuse is that? This is a beach! Beaches are supposed to be fun! You're supposed to swim in the see an bathe in the sun! Not stay on the dry land and stare at the sun!"

"Stella, he probably has a very good reason for doing so." Aisha said while looking at the man.

"Yeah, no need to snap at him like that." Flora added.

Suddenly, Bloom moved forward and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Stella asked confused.

"Excuse me sir? But may I ask what you were doing?" Bloom asked. Ahead got no response from the man, he didn't even turn around when she tapped his shoulder.

"Great Stella, you made him angry!" Musa whispered.

"Whatever." Stella retorted.

"Sir, the reason I'm asking you this is, I used to do it too, I still do actually. But I did it when something was on my mind, usually something that made me sad, or angry. So what's your reason?" Bloom asked. Again, she got no response.

"Come on Bloom, just leave him. He probably doesn't want to talk anyway." Techna said while turning around. The others also turned around and were about to leave, until a low, gruffles voice caught their attention.

"It's to much, to much to talk about, to much on my mind."

"So he does talk." Stella said sarcastically.

"Stella!" Flora snapped at her.

"To much to talk about?" Bloom said in confusion.

"It's.. Hard to explain." Snake said, never turning around to face the girls.

"Well, we could help, if you want. We're always there to help people with their problems." Bloom said.

"My problems, can't be fixed. Never could, never will be." Snake said.

"Jeez, talk about a party pooper." Stella said.

"Well, if you won't let us try to help you, you will never know." Bloom said.

"Whatever you're going to try kid, it won't work. Believe me, I know." Snake said.

"Girls, come here for a sec, I think I have an idea." Bloom said.

Everyone, except for Snake, gathered in a circle and started whisperingt to each other. Snake could hear what they were saying, if he wanted to know he would have listened closely. For now, he didn't care. He just wanted to live his life, he promised Big Boss he would. Even though he and Big Boss were once enemies, Big Boss told him everything, about how he too was a pawn, "a seed of war". Big Boss and Snake.. Had much in common. Father and Son, that is what they were, what they still are. Even though Snake was cloned from Big Boss' DNA, he was still, technically his son. Big Boss said it himself, when they spend their final minutes together. "I never thought of you as a son, but I always respected you as a soldier, and as a man."

"Alright sir, would you mind turning around and closing your eyes?" Bloom asked.

Snake sighed and turned around. He closed his eyes, he knew these girls couldn't hurt him, he was skilled in CQC, so they were no match for him, if they tried anything funny that is.

Suddenly, Snake felt a tingly feeling, like a soft hand touching his face, or something soft brushing against his skin. Snake tried opening his eyes, but something told him not to.

The Winx on the other hand, had put a sound barrier spell on Snake,and Bloom decided to de a quick memory spell on Snake. Shied wanted to help him,and this was, in her opinion, th best method.

That's when they saw it, they saw how Snake lived his life. They saw how he looked like so many years ago, young. They saw how he was first assigned to the mission on taking out Big Boss and his Metal Gear. How he defeated him and saved the world from devastation. They saw how he encountered Big Boss again, this time in Zanzibar Land, where they fought once more, and where Big Boss revealed that he was Snake's father. They saw how Snake killed him that day. Then they saw Shadow Moses, how he met Otacon and finally discovered he had a brother: Liquid Snake. They watched as Snake battled so many enemies, Vulcan Raven, Sniper Wolf, Psycho Mantis, Revolver Ocelot, the cyborg ninja Gray Fox. How he encountered Meryl, how he and Liquid, two brothers fought on top of Metal Gear Rex. How Liquid died of Foxdie. They witnessed how he and Raiden met, how Liquid's spirit took over Revolver Ocelot. They saw how Raiden fought against Solidus Snake, who was Snake's other brother. Then they witnessed something else, something so sad. They saw Snake, but he wasn't the young Snake from before, no, he was old.

They saw how he was standing in a graveyard,a chopper landing in the graveyard and Otacon stepping out of it. That's when they learned more of the Foxdie virus, how it was implanted in Snake. They saw how Snake saw Liquid Ocelot, how something very strange happened to Snake. Later on, they learned that the cause of that, were The Patriot's AI's. Snake also met a gun launderer named Drebin, who helped him through his mission to take out Liquid. They saw how Snake met Big Mama, his mother. The woman who carried him for nine months. They saw how much power Liquid had gained,when they encountered him on the Volta river. How he used the "Guns of The Patriots" on every soldier unlucky enough to be there. Big Mama died in Snake's arms. Snake also met up with Meryl, but she seemed to had no interest in him. That's when they saw when Snake went back to Shadow Moses, to stop Liquid from gaining control over Metal Gear Rex's rail gun. He failed, but was saved by -the now- cyborg ninja Raiden. It was then that they witnessed the final fight between Snake and Liquid. It was the same situation. They were face to face, ready tks fight each other, again on a weapon of mass destruction. They watched as Snake and Liquid fought to their last breath. Eventually, Snake had won. And Ocelot revealed that he was not really Liquid, but his doppelganger. Then, Ocelot made his famous hand gesture, while saying "You're pretty good." Ocelot died due to Foxdie, leaving Snake thinking about all of what happened for the last couple of years. Finally, they saw Snake, on the same graveyard where he was before. Only this time, he had a gun with him. They watched as Snake put the barrel in his mouth. But were relieved when Snake dropped to his knees, not able to go through with it.

Big Boss then appeared, returning the Patriot to the grave of The Boss and explained the full history of the Patriots from his point of view, and euthanized the now-vegetative Zero himself. He also revealed to Snake that Revolver Ocelot was never truly possessed by Liquid, but had put himself through hypnotherapy and implanted himself with nanomachines in order to make himself "believe" that he was Liquid Snake. This was done to throw off the Patriots who, being a computer program, could only repeat the same processes and would send Snake in to take down Liquid if they thought he was alive. Big Boss also revealed that when Drebin injected Snake with modern nanomachines in order to make him compatible with SOP weaponry, he also injected him with a second strain of FOXDIE, which was programmed to kill Big Mama, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss himself, but also cancelled out the original mutating FOXDIE; thus, Snake was no longer in danger of becoming a biological weapon. Snake and his father, who calmly accepted the fact that he was dying, finally made amends, and Big Boss, before dying, made Snake promise to live however much time he had left "not as a snake, but as a man." Determined to fulfill this promise, Snake decides to quit smoking and retreated with Otacon and Sunny, this time for good, to live out the remainder of his life in peace, resolving to live long enough to see what the future held for the new world he helped to create.

The Winx didn't see glimpses from Snake's past, no, they saw everything, everything that happened. The spell suddenly stopped and they were back on the dock, it was like nothing happened.

"That was.. I don't even know where to begin." Musa said in utter shock.

"This man, Snake, he.. Saved the world. Girls, if it weren't for him, Earth would have veena a wasteland and we would have never met" Bloom said.

"Yeah, and I thought we had faced tough enemies, but his are on a completely different level." Stella added.

"I can't believe one man has gone through so much." Aisha said while looking at Snake, who was currently staring at the setting sun again.

"All those machines, all that he has lost. And the fact that he's only forty two and he knows he's only got a few more months to live." Techna said.

"The poor man." Flora said while pressing her hand to her chest.

"Faries." Snake chuckled. "Now I've seen it all."

"Snake." Bloom said.

"I know, I saw everything, I opened my eyes, I heard and saw everything." Snake said.

"We're.. So sorry, the things that you have been through, the people you have lost. I can't imagine what you're going through right now." Bloom said, wiping a tear from her eye. Soon, every girl started to tear up. Never in their lives had they seen something so.. Sad, a life, that only consisted of war and death. Sadness and pain. Sorrow and loss. Snake had felt and experienced it all too often.

"Snake!" A voice exclaimed from behind the girls.

Everyone, including Snake, turned around and saw a familiar man running towards him.

"Otacon." Flora whispered.

"Excuse me ladies." Otacon said while moving through the girls, standing in front of Snake. "I'd figure you would have been here, you really are something Snake, if only more people would know. But that's why I'm here, to pass on your legacy, I'll stick with you until the end."

"Otacon." Snake said.

"Come on Snake, Sunny is waiting for us inside the car." Otacon said while turning around.

"I'll be right there, I just." Snake said.

"Sure Snake, whenever you're ready." Otacon said while walking of the dock. Just then, Flora grabbed his wrist and whispered something into his ear.

"You're a great friend Otacon, stay with him until the end." Flora whispered. She gave him a peck on his cheek and smiled at him.

"I will, promised him." Otacon replied while walking of from the dock.

Snake looked at the sun, it ha almost gone down. Snake stood straight and saluted, not only Big Boss, but the others as well. Raiden, Gray Fox, Meryl, and even Big Boss. Snake let his hands dangle from his sides and he gave a sigh. He turned around and faced the girls. They all gave him small smiles and nods of appreciation.

"You're a hero Snake, even if you won't admit it, I and I think I speak for all of us when I say this, think you are th greatest hero to have ever existed. You are truly a great man, Snake. So thank you, for everything." Bloom said while holding her hand out. Snake returned the gesture and shook her hand. He walked past them and started his walk towards the city.

Snake had been walking from a few minutes now, he finally reached the cafe were Otacon had parked his car. Otacon waved at Snake. Snake smiled and walked over to his best friend. He stepped inside the car and they drove away. Sunny was telling nimble all sorts of things, about how she and Otacon visited a flowershop and how a nice lady gave her a rose.

Finally leaving the city, Snake looked out the window, and saw seven fairies waving him goodbye. Snake waved back and rested his head against the window. He had fulfilled his promise, he wasn't going to live long, but quite frankly, he didn't care. He wasn't scared of death, he wasn't scared of anything. But he was glad, glad that finally someone, understood what he had been through.

"This is good, isn't it?"


End file.
